


Kiss

by emarwood



Series: Just Don't [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, suggestion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

‘Don’t even try to kiss me Potter.’  
‘But…’  
‘Don’t even think about putting your tongue anywhere near my mouth.’  
‘I er…’  
‘Nibble on my lower lip like a man starved.’  
‘You see…’  
‘Hold me tight against your firm body.’  
‘Just one…’  
‘Rub that stubbly jaw against my cheek or mark me in anyway with your enthusiastic mouth.’

‘Oh god Draco.’  
‘Fuck.’

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
